


大學五件事

by Eggspelliarmus



Category: 30歳まで童貞だと魔法使いになれるらしい | Cherry Magic! Thirty Years of Virginity Can Make You a Wizard?! (Manga), 30歳まで童貞だと魔法使いになれるらしい | Cherry Magic! Thirty Years of Virginity Can Make You a Wizard?! (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Alternate Universe - Non-Magical, Bullying, Cantonese is a beautiful language, Character Development, Eventual Fluff, Friends to Lovers, Homophobia, M/M, Random with a lot of Hong Kong references/ memes, Slow Burn, Swearing, Teacher-Student Relationship
Language: 中文-广东话 粵語
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-04
Updated: 2021-02-18
Packaged: 2021-03-15 22:35:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 5,894
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29196972
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Eggspelliarmus/pseuds/Eggspelliarmus
Summary: 黑澤同安達嘅四年青春大學生活，由安達入學講到畢業。全篇圍繞佢哋探索自我、成長以及愛情。廣東話、長篇、港式大學/無魔法AU。簡稱獸父黑澤食組仔安達（x
Relationships: Adachi Kiyoshi/Kurosawa Yuichi, Tsuge Masato/Wataya Minato
Comments: 16
Kudos: 23





	1. 一、個個都拍拖，唔通個個都想拍拖咩

**Author's Note:**

> 食用前設定：  
> 理論上環境設定係日本，但大學框架係根據香港嘅，大致上係架空大學AU，所以所有嘢會好港式。請抽離現實放空大腦食用，呢個係一個唔知點解好香港嘅日本平行世界（X  
> Slow burn，主要講黑安橫跨四年嘅感情，副CP柘植同湊會得閒刷下存在感（但冇咁快出現）  
> 本人係藤崎粉（x  
> 全文港式廣東話，但係文縐縐嘅廣東話所以可能有少少古怪，但我真係覺得最適合寫呢個題材嘅語言係廣東話，同埋我想真真正正用廣東話寫一篇小說  
> 大長篇，Update速度大概同朝早行屯門公路出九龍差唔多，不過慢但唔會棄坑。

**一、個個都拍拖，唔通個個都想拍拖咩**

  
  
  


豐川大學嘅大禮堂人聲沸騰，成個禮堂逼滿戴住四方帽嘅應屆畢業生同佢哋嘅親朋好友，畢業袍上嘅絲帶顏色各異。黑澤望住眼前嘅安達，覺得佢著住件畢業袍格外醒神——袍上面嘅絲帶係象徵文學院畢業生嘅湛藍。

安達領前嘅呢一抹藍，默默提醒黑澤佢男朋友喺追尋夢想方面嘅堅決。

黑澤伸手幫安達整理好畢業袍，笑得一面自豪。佢直情覺得自己呢一刻開心過上年自己畢業。

「恭喜你，終於畢業啦。」

利用手上嘅巨型花束作為屏障遮住自己同安達塊面，黑澤偷偷錫咗安達一淡。

「多謝你呢四年都喺我身邊。」

其實客觀嚟講，呢四年間安達嘅外表變化一啲都唔大，但一直陪喺佢身邊嘅黑澤非常清楚安達呢個人成熟咗好多。眼前嘅安達已經脫去當初嘅稚氣，亦唔似初初識佢嗰陣咁膽怯怕事。黑澤好慶幸，自己有幸喺安達身邊一直默默見證佢嘅蛻變，睇住佢由毛蟲破繭而出化成蝴蝶。

要講佢哋嘅故事，必須令時間倒流到四年前，回顧佢哋仍然青澀嘅過去。

  
  


* * *

  
  
  


四年前，仲夏。

熾熱嘅陽光灑落喺風中搖曳嘅樹葉，教學大樓外嘅樹群響起此起彼落嘅鳥鳴同蟬叫。穿過古色古香嘅教學大樓拱門，攀上咿呀作響嘅樓梯行到最尾之後，會見到一間大lecture room。

「喂！大家round吓status先啦！」喺迴廊盡頭緊閉嘅lecture room門後，傳嚟一把亢奮嘅女聲。

CM Hall Hall O嘅第一個活動，就係玩破冰遊戲。組媽藤崎嘅呢個要求即刻炒熱咗成組人嘅氣氛，大家都急不及待想要八卦心儀對象嘅status。安達瞄咗瞄自己附近嘅幾個女仔，見到佢哋有啲怕醜咁一直喺度偷𥄫組爸黑澤，就心知肚明佢哋期待緊啲乜。

隔離嗰幾個女孩子笑住報完自己的status之後，終於輪到安達。佢好緊張咁捏住O-camp tee嘅衫角，偷偷抹吓自己嘅手汗，清一清喉嚨慢慢開口：「大家好…...我係安達......呃......我係A0。」

佢聽到附近啲人竊竊私語。雖然安達聽唔清佢哋到底實際喺度講緊乜嘢，但佢斷估啲人都係恥笑佢係個A0毒男㗎啦。俾人根本係公開處刑嘅呢刻，安達再次悔恨自己點解參加呢個Hall- O。

_如果唔係我reg day當日唔識拒絕人，夾硬俾人sell入咗呢個Hall O，我而家就安安樂樂坐喺屋企睇漫畫啦！我嗰日根本坐住咗自己個腦！_ 安達覺得有啲欲哭無淚，但話晒「條路自己揀，仆街唔好喊」，雖然佢基本上自從入咗呢個Camp之後都係如坐針氈，但都冇辦法埋怨乜嘢。

「好啦，到黑澤啦。」藤崎充滿朝氣嘅聲音將安達嘅注意力拉返嚟現實。

講起黑澤，安達就大把嘢講（當然只限於喺腦裏面自言自語）。雖然安達先入咗Hall O唔夠兩個鐘，但佢已經對黑澤嘅印象麻麻。黑澤同安達自己根本係兩個世界嘅人，佢外表完美、讀神科GBus，仲要係CM Hall嘅年度男神，而安達就只係一舊毒撚小薯。明明都係BBA嘅學生，但佢哋之間嘅所有嘢都差天共地。

  
  
  


* * *

  
  
  


黑澤俾藤崎點名之後微微一笑，然後自報status：「我係黑澤，我係A1。」

「吓？有冇可能啊？」有人開始起哄，「你咁靚仔應該係A380啦。」

「係咪你眼角太高呀？」人群中其中一個女仔半開玩笑咁講。

「你會唔會其實係OBA呢男神？」

黑澤笑得有啲尷尬，因為呢幾句嘢，佢已經聽過無數次。

所謂大學五件事：讀書、住Hall、上莊、拍拖同做兼職，佢基本上做勻四樣，只係差最後一個，又即係拍拖。黑澤自問自己眼角唔高，只係唔想為拍而拍，再加上主動溝佢嘅人——不論男女——大部份都係衝住佢外表而嚟嘅。每次黑澤問對自己表白嘅人點解鍾意佢，啲追求者一係俾佢問到口啞啞，一係就話覺得佢靚仔。唯一一次拍拖，係黑澤讀F1嗰陣俾個都唔知算唔算係前女友嘅前女友表白，表白理由係黑澤好靚仔，跟住個女仔發現佢呢個人好無聊，拍咗五日之後飛咗佢。

自此之後，黑澤決定成為戀愛絕緣體。

「好啦好啦，報完status啦！我哋今日仲有好多好玩嘅遊戲同任務要去做㗎。同埋，我哋都知道咁多位Freshmen後日就要reg科，所以我哋今晚都會同大家傾吓點reg科嘅，到reg科嗰一日我哋會一齊reg嘅。放心，我哋Hall嘅wifi世界第一，一定夠快可以搶到嘅！」等大家都報完status之後，藤崎總結。

「希望Portal唔好冧啦，上年玩足我哋八個鐘。」黑澤忍唔住加把嘴批評，「沖沖下涼突然整返，搞到我reg唔到個靚grade course。」

「係啦，咁多位Freshmen 應該都唔知道我哋豐大嘅IT部其實係好出名嘅，不過係出名垃圾。」藤崎補充，「唉，唔講呢啲啦，事不宜遲，我哋開始玩今日嘅重頭戲——City Hunt！」

  
  
  


* * *

  
  
  


由豐川大學站搭電車出發，一路上大部分嘅O-camp成員都有講有笑。黑澤心不在焉咁應付住幾個不斷纏著佢嘅組女，有意無意咁偷望咗嗰個一直唔出聲嘅組仔一眼。佢印象中呢個男仔叫安達，好似同佢同一間學院，都係商學院嘅學生。

坦白講，佢對安達冇乜嘢特別感覺，只係覺得佢個樣好普通，個人亦冇乜嘢自信。自從入camp以嚟佢只係成日縮埋一舊用pat陰遮住對眼，搞到個樣陰陰沉沉。安達呢種人好聽啲講係文靜，難聽啲講係頹毒摺。

「咁多位Freshmen，記住我哋落車之後就開始city hunt㗎啦，然後呢度係我哋嘅第一個提示。」藤崎將手上嘅信封遞俾組仔組女。

安達依稀記得接過信封嘅組仔好似叫Chris。Chris打開咗個信封，大聲朗讀內容：「英年早逝嘅澄江堂主人，佢所寫嘅短篇小說家傳戶曉，佢個名而家同作家文學成就畫上等號。」

話音未落，全部人已經靜晒。

「條題目邊個出㗎？點解咁深嘅？」眼見氣氛有啲尷尬，黑澤唯有打完場。佢見到藤崎個表情有啲尷尬，就知道呢條題目一定係出自佢手筆，「搞錯呀藤崎，以為個個都好似你咁讀日本文學咩，出到咁難嘅。」

Freshmen群傳出沸沸揚揚嘅討論聲，但似乎每個人都冇把握個謎底係乜嘢。眼見佢哋無止境咁討論咗好幾分鐘，藤崎同黑澤對望咗一眼，正考慮好唔好俾貼士嘅時候，安達突然插嘴。

_快啲捱埋呢日，然後今晚我就搵機會偷走返屋企。_ 安達心諗。

「呃.....謎底係咪芥川龍之介？」安達嘅眼神依舊閃閃縮縮。佢呢句話講得唔大聲，但啱啱足夠大家聽到。見到藤崎個滿意嘅表情，一團人就知道安達個答案係啱嘅。

「Checkpoint莫非係佢嘅故居？」Chris問。

「佢故居喺都北區，而家我哋係墨田區......應該係佢、佢個文學碑？」安達講得有啲遲疑，但藤崎好快點頭示意佢係啱嘅。一行人即刻起行，想快過其他組去到第一個checkpoint。

「犀利呀，你啲日本文學同日本史知識仲勁過班文學院新生。」大家努力趕路嘅同時，黑澤行埋安達身邊搭訕。

安達笑得有啲靦腆，細細聲講咗聲「多謝」。佢諗，黑澤大概唔知道自己呢句其實默默刺痛佢嘅內心。

_為所謂嘅前途放棄興趣，其實值唔值得？_ 佢再次思考呢個一直徘徊心頭久久不散嘅千古難題。

安達一直以嚟都唔係一個好有主見嘅人：佢懦弱、怕事。遇見令佢不安嘅事，佢寧願縮返入自己個殼裏面，都唔願意積極面對。公開試放榜，學校老師話佢個成績好好，唔好晒咗佢。一班老師個個都建議佢讀有錢途嘅BBA。

_「唔係個個都可以靠父幹㗎，冇父幹就要靠自己搵錢，如果唔係點買樓先？夢想唔可以當飯食㗎，讀日本文學冇出路呀。做藝術家搵唔到錢㗎，戶口最多個零嗰陣啲錢全部都係冥通銀行發行㗎。」_

所以安達就好聽話咁報咗豐川大學嘅BBA，最後又真係俾佢順利入到。安達嘅阿爸阿媽知道呢個消息之後好開心，但安達一直冇停止過質疑自己當初嘅呢個決定係咪真係啱。

人冇夢想同條鹹魚冇分別，但夢想又唔可以當飯食。夢想看似不設實際但其實很有意義，夢想看似很有意義但其實不設實際。

或者觀點在乎角度，但安達一直依然迷惘。黑澤講嘅嘢，令佢忍唔住再次反思自己當初嘅決定。

當安達仲沈溺喺自己嘅思緒裏面嘅同時，一行人已經不知不覺去到遊戲嘅第一個checkpoint。

「好啦，恭喜咁多位搵到我哋第一個checkpoint。」喺文學碑前面等緊嘅helper宣布：「呢個任務唔止Freshmen 參加，組爸組媽都要參與㗎。我哋第一個任務係，辣辣米線邊個食！輸咗嗰隊，要食晒呢碗譚仔特辣米線！」

Helper指住手上一碗湯底紅噹噹嘅米線，笑得不懷好意。

安達似乎見到黑澤面容有啲扭曲。

  
  
  


**［未完待續］**


	2. 二、午後陽光仿佛給你加冕

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Trigger warning：欺凌  
> 微量粗口有

**二、午後陽光仿佛給你加冕**

  
  
  


為咗完成呢個checkpoint嘅挑戰，Hall O嘅成員平均分成兩個小組對戰。安達就同黑澤仲有其他幾個組仔組女一組。遊戲嘅玩法好簡單，就係大家都好熟悉嘅「辣辣壽司邊個食」嘅麻辣米線版。身為組爸嘅黑澤好理所當然咁俾其他人推舉成A組嘅隊長，而藤崎就擔任B組嘅隊長。

「辣辣米線邊個食，三個三個邊個食。」藤崎首先開始，富有節奏感嘅拍掌聲響起。

「冇人食，冇人食。」

「辣辣米線邊個食，一個一個邊個食。」

「冇人食，冇人食。」

「辣辣米線邊個食，四個四個邊個食。」

「冇人食，冇人食。」

安達望住Hall O嘅其他成員，見到佢哋全部都全心全意投入喺呢個遊戲裏面，突然唔知點解硬係覺得成件事有啲虛幻。佢覺得好似自己成個人從現實抽離咁，眼前嘅一切如同投影機播放嘅幻燈片一樣喺眼底快速跳躍。霎那間佢有種錯覺，而家佢其實喺戲院裏面睇緊一套電影，而唔係確實經歷緊一件事。

就好似佢身處嘅成個世界都係虛假嘅，腳下冇任何一寸荒土係真實嘅。

「辣辣米線邊個食，兩個兩個邊個食。」

其他人反覆誦念住一模一樣嘅短句，安達覺得佢哋講嘅嘢齊整得有啲詭異。佢呆坐喺摺凳上面，麻木跟住其他人念念有詞。正當安達靈魂出竅發呆嘅同時，佢突然感覺到自己嘅右腰傳嚟一陣劇痛，嚇到佢下一秒成個人跳起身。喺佢企起身嘅同時，B組嘅Chris亦同時企咗起身。

「哈哈，你要食！你要食！」B組嘅人哄堂大笑。由於啱啱發號司令嘅人係A組嘅組長黑澤，佢哋組因為企起身嘅人數同黑澤講嘅人數一樣而輸咗。黑澤好無奈咁擠出一絲勉強嘅苦笑，接受佢哋輸咗嘅事實。

「黑澤，你係隊長嚟㗎嘛，我諗呢碗辣辣米線你都係走唔甩㗎啦。」啱啱去到checkpoint嗰陣迎接佢哋嘅helper講，然後佢遞咗碗米線俾黑澤。黑澤雖然臉有難色，但都接過碗米線。拆開木筷子，黑澤先係食咗好細好細嘅一淡，然後好快就俾辣油整到咳。佢揞住嘴，咳到成塊面紅晒，但都冇停過繼續食。

安達望住班helper，見到佢哋全部都望住黑澤落魄嘅樣笑得極度不懷好意，心底深處忍唔住覺得佢哋真係有啲過分。唔知點解，安達好似隱隱約約意識到黑澤其實俾人針對緊，因為Helper個懲罰基本上係衝住黑澤而嚟。

「喂，有冇嘢飲呀，睇唔到佢食到好辛苦㗎咩？」藤崎問，佢明顯覺得呢個懲罰太過火，「收手啦好冇？」

「哎呀，唔記得買嘢飲添！」其中一個Helper拍一拍自己個後尾枕大嗌，然後Helper群爆出一聲譏笑。

「原來黑澤都會咁難堪喎.....」

「我以為佢好完美㗎添。」

「抵佢死啦，溝撚晒啲女。」

遠處傳嚟Helper嘅竊竊私語，安達聽到佢哋嘅對黑澤嘅揶揄之後微微皺眉。佢望住黑澤一路咳一路食米線，眼角餘光見到班Helper面上戲謔嘅表情，突然一陣無名火起。Helper嘅身影，同刻意俾安達鎖喺自己腦海深處一群人嘅身影重疊。叫天不應叫地不聞嘅無助無力感再次湧入安達腦海，眼前閃過一個可怕嘅畫面：著住中學校服嘅自己瑟縮一角，映入眼簾就只有施虐者擦得閃亮嘅皮鞋，同埋天台一隅嘅水氹。

烏雲遮蔽午後嘅最後一道陽光，施虐者墨黑嘅影子投影喺安達嘅身上，抹去僅餘嘅一絲光亮。

眼見黑澤幾乎係自虐式咁食米線，佢嘅嘴唇已經辣到紅晒，安達捏緊拳頭，越嚟越冇辦法忍受落去。藤崎企喺黑澤隔離大聲向Helper抗議，不斷勸黑澤唔好再食落去，但黑澤依然充耳不聞。

安達企起身，大步行去黑澤前面。

「等我、我代黑澤接受懲罰啦。」

其實安達當刻唔知道自己到底諗緊啲乜嘢，亦都唔知道自己發乜嘢神經扮乜嘢英雄，但當佢見到黑澤俾人咁樣糟質，就忍唔住諗起自己努力想要壓抑、鎖起、埋葬嘅痛苦過去。

——呢一刻嘅安達，做咗或者係佢有史以嚟做過最勇敢嘅一件事。

  
  
  
  
  
  


聽到有人喺佢面前講嘢之後，黑澤下意識咁抬起頭，映入眼簾嘅係唔知幾時突然出現喺佢前面嘅安達。午後陽光灑落喺安達嘅頭髮上面，將佢成個人照得閃閃發亮，好似黃金寶石一樣。有一秒黑澤腦海閃過「 _ 安達呢個人好耀眼 _ 」嘅諗法。

「唔洗，我OK。」黑澤幾經辛苦先勉強擠出一句話，然後繼續三扒兩撥想要繼續食落去。佢知道班helper其實係特登夾埋欺凌佢，咁所以如果安達繼續喺度阻手阻腳，班衰人一定會將佢哋對黑澤嘅憤怒轉嫁去到安達身上。

其實黑澤同安達一啲都唔熟，但佢只係單純唔想有無辜嘅人俾佢牽連。而且，黑澤潛意識覺得安達會突然企起身，應該係因為有人做咗手腳。

「你都食到咁狼狽，唔好再食啦。反正都係因為我 發神經 企起身先會搞到你俾人懲罰。」安達把聲一如既往好柔好弱，但呢一刻嘅黑澤居然覺得佢充滿勇氣。

安達搶走黑澤嘅筷子，大啖大啖食米線。佢瞄咗瞄眼前嘅黑澤，見到佢露出明顯錯愕嘅神色，霎那間黑澤嘅雙瞳好似仲閃過乜嘢異樣嘅情感——一種佢無法清楚說明嘅情感。

雖然安達應該比黑澤更食得辣，但作為一個唔鍾意出風頭嘅人，佢完全冇動機為一個根本唔熟仲要第一印象有少少差嘅陌生人打破自己一直以嚟嘅原則。事後安達同黑澤一齊之後講返呢件事，佢覺得自己除咗俾鬼上身之外，其實係冇第二個合理嘅理由可以解釋自己當下明顯性格崩壞嘅行經。安達仲講笑咁話，覺得自己可能係時候要去打下小人。

_ 我以為呢個安達只係個畏畏縮縮嘅毒撚，點知原來佢原來咁型。 _ 汗流浹背住食米線嘅安達為黑澤嘅內心帶嚟一種異樣嘅滋味，佢突然覺得自己嘅內心深處，似乎有乜嘢開始騷動。

  
  
  
  
  
  


是夜。

豐川大學嘅地理位置優越，位處於山上嘅宿舍喺夜晚有舒爽嘅微風吹拂。黑澤望住坐喺宿舍大門石階最上一級嘅安達背影微微一笑，然後坐喺佢嘅身邊，遞咗一支鮮奶俾佢。

「多謝晒你。」

安達抬頭，見到黑澤之後先係有啲猶豫，然後膽怯咁接過佢手上嘅鮮奶。安達伸出另外一隻手，摸咗摸自己辣到而家仲有少少滾燙嘅嘴唇。

「唔洗客氣。」安達似乎努力緊迴避黑澤嘅視線，打開牛奶飲咗幾淡之後又繼續低頭望住佢部手提電腦。

眼見兩人之間再次陷入沈默，黑澤擔心會搞到氣氛好尷尬，瞄咗瞄安達做緊乜嘢之後靈機一動打開話題。

「咦，你諗緊reg咩科啊？有冇乜嘢我可以幫到你呀，話晒我哋都係BBA嘅學生。」黑澤提議，「或者你唔介意嘅話可以俾我望下你想reg乜科喎，睇下有冇爛grade嘅course啦，反正我哋房裏面都係做緊reg科嘅輔導。」

黑澤都係為咗逃避熱情嘅組女先跟住出走嘅， **咁當然更大嘅原因係佢發現安達不知所蹤** ，而佢亦想好好答謝安達先走出嚟搵佢。

安達思考咗一陣之後，將電腦遞俾黑澤。佢嘅電腦開住Portal嘅一版，詳細列出安達嘅課程清單。黑澤接過電腦，托腮仔細研究安達想reg嘅科。

月色映照黑澤嘅側面，將佢嘅面容照得稜角分明。安達突然閃過一個念頭： _ 同樣都係人類，點解個天可以咁唔公平，生到黑澤咁靚仔。 _

「ECON1001、ECON1043同ACCT1004係compulsory，雖然教ECON1001個浦部教授好衰，但你都係走唔甩。CCJP9088…...呢個通識科我都有reg，藤崎上年take過好似話幾好grade，如果我哋都reg到嘅話可以一齊上堂，呢個通識科嘅Tutor柘植派grade幾鬆手，佢都係我哋hall嘅舍監，你遲啲有機會或者會見到佢。」黑澤喃喃自語，然後又好似突然諗起乜嘢咁提議：「啊，你仲可以reg多一個course喎，一個sem讀五個course嘅話之後冇咁辛苦。有冇乜嘢electives你係有興趣嘅？」

安達面上浮現出猶豫嘅神色，所以黑澤都唔等佢回應繼續自說自話：「其實我見你好似好鍾意日本文學，你有冇興趣讀啲日本文學嘅course做elective？反正elective呢家嘢唔一定需要係自己major嘅科目。」

講完之後，黑澤打開portal嘅課程清單，點開「文學院——選修科」嘅一版。

「日本文學嘅話我就唔係好熟啦，不過你可以問藤崎，佢主修就係日本文學。但我覺得如果你真係鍾意嘅話就讀啦，如果唔係你後來可能會後悔。」佢望住安達好淡咁笑咗笑，然後將電腦俾返佢。

聽到黑澤嘅話之後，安達抬頭眺望遠方，好似陷入沉思。

「黑澤，你有冇後悔過讀GBus呢個決定？」安達其實唔知道自己點解會突然咁反常主動同其他人講嘢，衝口而出之後佢好快就後悔，佢尷尷尬尬咁扮冇嘢繼續望住自己部電腦。

黑澤好細聲咁笑咗出嚟，清脆嘅笑聲搔動安達嘅心靈。佢靜咗幾秒，然後先慢慢開口回答安達嘅問題：「我估冇掛。」

一陣冷風吹過，安達突然覺得兩人之間嘅氣氛尷尬到不得了。

_ 死宅男學乜撚嘢人搭訕。 _ 安達直情想刮自己一把。

「去到而家，我暫時都覺得幾鍾意我個major嘅，所以我諗應該我唔會後悔嘅。」黑澤唔知係咪因為怕安達覺得尷尬，好貼心咁再補咗一句自己嘅意見，「安達後悔入咗商學院？」

安達嘆咗口氣，擰頭，「其實我都唔知道。」

雖然仲未正式開始上堂，但唔知點解安達硬係已經覺得佢好似做錯咗決定。其實黑澤嘅提議，佢一早諗過——佢確實係想reg一啲日本文學嘅科當elective，但每一次一打開portal個「文學院——選修科」呢板佢就好唔開心，好似心裏面硬係有條刺咁。佢對日本文學成張科目列表裏面嘅課程都好有興趣，相比之下佢必修嘅經濟同會計完全遜色太多，完全令佢提唔起勁去讀。

「你未讀過又點知唔鍾意呢，唔好諗咁多住啦，決定好reg乜嘢科就快啲翻去訓啦，聽朝我哋要練dem cheers。」黑澤拍咗拍安達嘅膊頭，轉身打算翻入宿舍，又好似突然諗起乜嘢咁停低步伐，「啊，唔記得咗講添，我哋宿舍唔夠床，所以要兩個人逼一張床，藤崎話我哋今晚一齊訓。」

安達呆咗，佢突然覺得自己個表情應該同咬住樹葉隻樹熊差唔多。

_ 唔、唔係掛？同黑澤一張床？會唔會俾啲女打死㗎喂？ _

  
  
  


［未完待續］

  
  
  


* * *

附加手痕整嘅兩幅圖wwwww與主線劇情完全無關wwww

完全係我嘅妄想wwwww

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 安達你怕乜嘢先你都同黑澤間接kiss咗啦XDDDDD
> 
> 其實呢一篇嘅安達性格我諗咗好耐，有啲擔心佢會OOC…...但我想俾一個機會黑澤開始注意安達，所以最後都係決定咁寫，希望安達嘅背景故事足夠補充佢嘅動機orz。原著裏面黑澤鍾意安達係因為覺得安達係唯一一個睇到佢唔完美一面嘅人，而我呢篇裏面因為黑澤太優秀，所以俾人欺凌，而安達係唯一一個肯幫佢嘅人，希望尚算合理？
> 
> 多謝睇到呢度～下篇係我相當期待嘅上床（唔係

**Author's Note:**

> CM Hall=Cherry Magic Hall（係，我就係諗唔到個hall叫乜嘢先咁寫  
> 我冇玩過city hunt，純老作  
> 文中詞彙解釋  
> Status= 有冇拍拖，例如有就係O，冇就係A，後面嘅數字就係有幾多任前度  
> OBA= Occupied but available，有拍拖但尋求出軌  
> Hall O = Residential hall orientation camp，宿舍迎新營  
> Portal= 大學生處理一切行政需要嘅系統，例如選科  
> Reg科= register科，又稱選科


End file.
